1,1,1 SUMAN 3 PADRES
by Mayrin002
Summary: una divertida historia, en donde nuestros personajes principales se ven envueltos en un pequeño problema sobre el embarazo de sakura... ok si mal summary XD lo admito...
1. Chapter 1

¿¡COMO!- Gritan al unisonó 3 chicos, estos se encontraban sentados en un sofá viendo sorprendidos a un joven de cabellos chocolates y despeinados, ojos color Esmeralda, con muy buena complexión física, de unos 23 años, el cual sonreía levemente sonrojado y apenado-

¡NO!, no nos puedes hacer esto amigo – comienza a rezongar uno de los tres chicos, este es de cabellos color índigo y ojos azules, en los cuales llevaba unos anteojos que lo hacían ver un poco más maduro de los 23 años que tenia, con cierto aire ingles –

Eriol tú fuiste el primero en animarnos a dar este paso- dijo con una gotita estilo anime el chico de ojos esmeraldas-

Pero no crees que es algo apresurado, digo casarte con una chica que no sabe ni cocinar-dijo otro de los chicos, el cual tenía el mismo color de cabello que el primero y la misma complexión, de hecho eran idénticos, solo que los ojos de este eran color ámbar- además que es pobre, seguro que solo quiere la fortuna de la familia.

Shaoran…- dijo serio el ojiesmeralda-

Tranquilos chicos, déjenlo si el así lo desea debemos apoyarlo, somos sus amigos ¿no? –dice el ultimo chico de cabellos oscuros, entre negros y gris oscuro, con un semblante despreocupado y risueño mirando a los dos chicos que casi ahorcaban al joven ojiesmeralda- Shaoran el es tu hermano deberías alegrarte que ya sentara cabeza.

Gracias Yamazaki sabía que tu si me apoyarías –dice el ojiesmeralda ilusionado-

Va te apoyo –suspira su hermano gemelo-

Yo también te apoyo amigo, extrañaremos tus locuras de arquitecto – Sonríe divertido el joven índigo-

Gracias chicos- sonríe divertido el ojiesmeralda a la par que suspira aliviado-

Y bien, ¿Cuando es la boda? –dice el ambarino algo serio-

En 2 meses –dice el ojiesmeralda-

Si bien escondido que te lo tenías, seremos tus padrinos de bodas, pero esta noche vamos a festejar – dice el chico de cabellos oscuros-

Seh!, vamos –le hace segundas el índigo-

Los 4 chicos salieron del departamento divertidos y riendo a más no poder, todos disfrutando de la futura boda de su amigo, su hermano solamente lo miraba algo serio y a la vez pensativo, aunque también disfruto de la fiesta nocturna que se montaron para el chico.

-en otra parte de la ciudad=

¿¡QUE!-gritan al unisonó 2 chicas sorprendidas mirando a una chica de cabello castaño claro, la cual estaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y algo apenada, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y su complexión era delgada y algo frágil, pero saludable-

A ver si entendí, te vas a casar –la castaña asiente ante el comentario- con el chico con el que has estado saliendo desde hace un año que salimos de la universidad- vuelve a asentir- eso es maravilloso –dice la chica tomando las manos de la castaña con brillos en los ojos, ilusionada, se comienza a imaginar la boda de su amiga, de cabellos largos, un poco mas debajo de la cintura , color amatista, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve y con un aire de madurez- yo diseñare tu vestido, te veras preciosa, solo confía en mí.

-la castaña solo sonríe, dejando caer una gotita al estilo anime, rogándole a su amiga de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color café, que la ayudase en esto- y dinos sakura, ¿como fue que lo conociste?, mejor aun ¿cuando podre conocerlo?

¡Oh!, es verdad chiharu no conoce tu historia ya que tiene 2 meses que se mudo con nosotras –dice la amatista mirando sorprendida ante la pregunta de su amiga de ojos café-

Veras Chiharu, Syao y yo nos conocimos "por accidente" podría decirse –dice la castaña haciendo las comillas en por accidente con sus dedos-

¿?...- la joven la mira arqueando una ceja incrédula- ¿accidente?...

Sí, todo paso un año atrás…

-Flash Back-

Si ya estoy aquí, segura que no hay otra forma de conseguir esos apuntes? –suspira después de recibir de respuesta "si completamente segura"- bien creo que ya le eh visto, nos vemos en el departamento, nos vemos Tomy –cuelga su celular y se acerca a un chico que se encontraba en una banca-

Se encontraba en un parque cerca de la universidad en donde los alumnos podían pasar a relajarse cuando tenían alguna hora libre, toda la universidad contaba con internet inalámbrico, por lo que ver a los alumnos con sus laptops en el parque no era una cosa de asombro.

Hola- dice alegremente y algo apenada, la castaña-

-el chico , que estaba entrado revisando un par de cosas en su computadora, alza su mirada para ver a la joven esmeralda sonriéndole nerviosa- ¿?

Lindo día ¿no crees? –dice sentándose junto al chico, al verlo se sonrojo levemente, era un joven bastante apuesto, y al ver sus ojos esmeraldas sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente-

Bien me rindo, si es porque estoy en esta facultad sin ser la mía, hay una buena explicación para eso –dijo el chico cerrando su computadora y mirando a la chica tratando de excusarse-

-la chicha parpadeo un par de veces- ¿No eres de esta facultad? –El ojiesmeralda negó con la cabeza, a lo que la chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mareada por el sonrojo-

¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dice el chico sujetándola para que no se caiga-

S-si , discúlpame te confundí –dice apenada-

¿?-el chico la mira incrédulo y niega con la cabeza- no te preocupes, esperas a alguien, debo estar estorbando, lo siento –el chico se levanta de la banca y la cica lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo-

n-no hay problema si te quedas un rato conmigo –dice apenada, el chico la mira y se vuelve a sentar-

-El joven se sonroja levemente a la mirada de la chica que lo había pillado observándola- Li Syao, arquitectura.

-la joven parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió divertida- Kinomoto Sakura, Comunicación.

-Fin Flash Back-

Nunca llego el chico al cual estaba esperando, pero no me importo ya que después de eso, Syao y yo seguimos saliendo y ahora dentro de 2 meses nos vamos a casar, solo hay algo que me preocupa de todo –dice suspirando la chica-

Te refieres a sus amigos? –dice la amatista sirviéndose un poco de te-

¿Qué tienen sus amigos? –Dice confundida la oji café-

Si, Eriol Hiragizawa, es un bombón – dice sonrojándose levemente- tiene un aura misterioso, atlético, divertido, nunca lo eh visto molesto, el estudio letras y ahora es escritor y dibujante de la famosa novela de detectives ""El asesino sin pruebas", después esta TaKashi Yamazaki, es un chico muy alegre y relajado, muchas veces siento que lo que dice son cosas poco creíbles, pero aprendí a detectar sus mentiras, el es detective de la policía y por ultimo esta el hermano gemelo de Syao, Shaoran, es una persona algo fría y reservada a veces pienso que me odia, es muy apuesto, y no lo digo porque sea el gemelo de mi prometido –dice sonrojada sakura mirando la cara de malicia de su amiga- es muy apuesto, si no fuera por sus ojos color ámbar sería muy difícil de diferenciarlos a él y a mi prometido, el estudio administración y es el que lidera las empresas de la familia.

Vaya, y ¿Dónde está lo malo? –Dice algo curioso la ojicafe-

Ellos son muy unidos, aparte de que son como unos niños de 7 años en un parque de juegos nuevo, se que aunque se separen los tendré en casa todo el tiempo- dice sonriendo algo resignada la castaña-

Ya veo, pues si lo hachen hay que ir a sabotearlos –dice sonriendo la ojicafe-

Sii, ya lo tengo todo planeado –dice sonriendo la amatista-

Las 3 chicas ríen divertidas, y así pasan la noche entre risas, historias y recuerdos, esperando el tan ansiado día en que sea la boda de los dos jóvenes…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, bueno como saben este es mi primer fic de sakura card captor, XD y los que no lo saben ps ahora se enteran jajaja no se crean no soy tan mala, bueno cualquier cosa que les desagrade o les agrade, porfavor haganmelo saber en sus reviews...<p>

matta nee

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE, NO ME PERTENECIO, NI ME PERTENECERA, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO...


	2. Feliz aniversario!

Felicidades!~ -gritaban muchas personas a la vez que arrojaban pétalos de flor de cerezo a la feliz pareja recién casada, la cual baja unas cuantas escaleras corriendo. Al pie de la escalera se encontraban, dos chicas con vestidos de color beich y tres chicos vestidos de esmoquin (no sé cómo se escribe), esperando a la pareja-

Una foto del recuerdo- dice un hombre regordete, con una cámara, tomando una fotografía de los novios y de sus respectivas damas y padrinos, estos últimos se colocan en poses como si fuese una foto de un niño en Disney por primera vez, mientras que las chicas se les quedaban viendo extrañadas-

Será un bonito recuerdo- dijo uno de los padrinos, de cabellos oscuros grisáceos, con semblante tranquilo-

-todos a excepción de los chicos les cae una gota estilo anime-

Espero que así lo sea –dice el novio, llevándose una mano a la nuca rascando un poco sus cabellos sonriendo algo resignado a sus amigos, volteo de reojo para encontrarse con su hermano con la mirada perdida y las manos en el bolsillo- sigues pensando que estoy cometiendo un gran error cierto.

Solo digo que esa chica solo trae desgracias – dice con la mirada perdida sin voltear a ver a su hermano- pero ya no es mi problema, eres grande te lidiaras solo.

No querido hermano, ahora tengo quien me lidie- dice sonriendo orgullosamente, para lanzarle un beso al aire a su ahora esposa, la cual solo atina a sonrojarse- y lo quieras o no ahora es parte de nuestra familia.

No me pidas que acepte a ella como parte de la familia, o que la trate solo por ser tu esposa solo eso –dice el joven ambarino para darse una media vuelta y alejarse de su hermano-

Cuando lo veras Shao- dice el ojiesmeralda suspirando- espero que pronto lo entiendas.

-En el brindis-

Quiero hacer un brindis, por este cabr...-dice con todo extraño el joven de cabellos índigo y ojos azules, de gafas. El cual es interrumpido antes de que acabara la frase-

Cof cof cof –tose para interrumpir al chico, el hermano del novio- demos un brindis, porque su "matrimonio" dure muchos años….

Shaoran! –Dijo la acompañante de este, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color avellana con rasgos chinos mirándole desaprobatoriamente- cállate y siéntate –le dice jalándolo para que se siente-

Disculpen a mis amigos, se les pasaron las copas y ahora no saben ni lo que dicen –dice levantando su copa, el joven de cabellos oscuros grisáceos- por la feliz pareja, que tengan muchísimos años juntos, de corazón les deseamos lo mejor salud! –todos al unisonó levantan sus copas y dicen salud-

- 1 año más tarde-

Tienen todo listo para esta noche? –Dice un joven de cabellos chocolate, desordenado, y ojos color ámbar, el cual se encontraba caminando por las calles repletas de gente, con unas bolsas de plástico en su mano y con la otra sostenía el celular- .

-del otro lado de la línea, un joven de tez pálida y cabellos y ojos color índigo, suspiraba algo aburrido, se encontraba frente a un escritorio lleno de hojas con muchos escritos y unos cuantos libros apilados, tamborilea con sus dedos en el escritorio algo enfadado- Si Li, está todo listo, solo falta la rosa.

Rosa?- dice el ambarino con sorpresa, después de reflexionar un segundo cae en cuenta- es verdad, bien dile a Yamazaki que el se encargue de eso, cuando llegue tengan ya todo listo solo para subirlo al auto e irnos, entendido?.

SI Señor-dijo burlonamente , como si un soldado le respondiera a su superior- .

-El ambarino colgó molesto-como era posible que después de un año su hermano siguiera con esa chica, que según él, no valía la pena, viven en un pequeño departamento con dos habitaciones, según él hasta que se estabilice en su trabajo, dicen que son felices, pero ahí!, a mi qué rayos me importa es su estúpida vida –pensó el ambarino, negando para salir de sus propios pensamientos y correr al estacionamiento para subirse a su costoso auto-.

- En otra parte de la ciudad-

Como está la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo? –dice un joven de cabellos desordenados color chocolate, ojos esmeraldas, con una bandeja con un plato con hot cakes recién hechos un vaso de jugo de naranja, y una flor en un pequeño florero, sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de su esposa de asombro y ternura, la cual se limitaba a sonrojar-.

Oh, Syao mi amor esto es tan hermoso –dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños claros, que se encontraba, ahora sentada en la cama, con las sabanas tapando sus piernas y parte de sus caderas, sonrojada levemente por el gesto, con una mirada tierna y llena de amor-.

Solo lo mejor, para mi pequeña reina de los cerezos –dice el chico, robándole un suave y tierno beso a su esposa, a la par que colocaba la bandeja de comida frente a ella- .

-Ella se limito a responder el beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, para después separarse de él y ver sorprendida la bandeja- siempre dices cosas tan….

Perfectas? –dice el interrumpiéndola, a lo que ella asiente afirmativamente- lo único perfecto aquí, Sakura, eres tú y nuestro matrimonio –dice sonriéndole dulcemente- hoy como fecha especial para nosotros, hay algo que me gustaría proponerte.

-ella lo miro curiosa, enarcando una ceja intrigada- Si Syao?, que es lo que quieres proponerme?.

Eh… pues…- el chico comenzaba a ponerse poco a poco nervioso, mirando para todas direcciones- veras tu… sabes que….

Sé que….? –dijo ella animándole para que siguiera-

Que tu…. – en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y el suspiro de alivio- yo voy.

-Ella sonrió divertida, a pesar de que a partir de ese día, llevaban un año de casados, el seguía siendo tímido en respecto algunos temas- me pregunto que podrá proponerme Syao? –dice divertida, para sí misma-

Amor, son tus amigas –escucha desde el otro lado de la habitación, la voz de su adorado esposo-

Ya voy cielo-se levanta de la cama con el desayuno intacto, suspira, a pesar de que debió haber pasado mucho tiempo preparándolo no pudo ni siquiera probarlo para ver que tal es su esposo en la cocina, se cambia rápidamente colocándose un vestido blanco suelto y unas sandalias del mismo color, se arregla un poco el cabello y sale de la habitación para encontrarse con tres chicas riendo alegremente frente a la figura de su esposo, el cual se encontraba con solo un pantalón para dormir y unas pantuflas, dejando su bien formado y marcado pecho y abdomen al descubierto-

Hola chicas como están?, tiempo sin saber de ustedes.- dice la castaña al tomar asiento aun lado de su esposo, el cual al verla no pudo evitar voltear a otro lado para no, empezar una segunda noche de bodas frente a las amigas de su esposa- Syao, ve a cambiarte por favor –dijo al notar como una de las chicas, desconocida para ella, se comía con la mirada a su esposo-

Eh!, ah , sí con permiso señoritas –dice el joven caballerosamente y sale de la sala para entrar a una de las habitaciones-

Veo que alguien se puso celosa –dice una de las chicas, de cabellos amatistas, ojos azules y tez pálida, sonriendo divertida ante la cara de disgusto que tenía su amiga-

Tranquila Sakura, ella es mi prima, Yumi, ah venido a visitarme unos días, le pedí que nos acompañara para que te conociera- dice una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro un poco rojizo, ojos café, sonriendo con una gotita al estilo anime-

U..Un placer –dice la chica junto a ella, con una gotita al estilo anime igual, esta era de cabellos rojizos y ojos color aqua-

El placer es mío –dijo la castaña dejando un poco de lado sus celos- van a quedarse para la cena?- dijo la castaña con cierto aire de emoción-

Lo sentimos sakurita, pero solo estamos de paso, mañana tenemos que presentarnos a la oficina y como que llegar desveladas y con resaca no es una buena opción –dice la amatista con un brillo en los ojos de tristeza-

Además niña, es tu aniversario de bodas, no deberías hacer planes con nosotras, deberías ir al centro comercial, a la tienda de lencería exótica y comprarle un buen regalo a tu esposo, para que eta noche se lleve un gran recuerdo –dice sonriendo maliciosamente la ojicafé-

-Sakura se sonroja completamente al escuchar la proposición de su amiga- C-como se te ocurre Chiharu!.

-la amatista reía a carcajadas divertida por la cara que tenía su mejor amiga, la ojicafé solo sonreirá maliciosamente , provocando mas el sonrojo de Sakura y la oji aqua, reía levemente ante la situación que estaba pasando, al cabo de unos minutos llego el chico oji esmeralda, ya vestido, mirando la escena intrigado-

Se puede saber que pasa aquí? –Dice curioso al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de su esposa-

Eh, nada amor solo tonterías que inventa Chiharu- dice la ojiesmeralda tratando de disimular su muy pronunciado sonrojo-

Que tonterías ni que nada- dice la ojicafé cruzándose de brazos decidida-

Hay, nunca van a cambiar ustedes –dice la amatista tomando un poco de aire, al dejar de reír un momento- Bueno sakurita, tenemos un regalo por su aniversario –dice la amatista entregándoles a ambos una cajita envuelta con un papel brillante azul noche-

No tenias porque darnos nada-dice el ojiesmeralda, abriendo la pequeña cajita, que al ver su contenido devuelve la mirada a ella- una moneda? -dice sacando una moneda no tan pequeña como las monedas normales, completamente dorada con una letra en sus dos lados, la cual es la letra "D"-

No es una moneda cualquiera mi querido syao, esta moneda te servirá como identificación en la isla privada Daidoji, donde podrán pasar una segunda luna de miel, con todos los gastos pagados, cortesía de las empresas Daidoji –dice sonriendo divertida la amatista- Feliz aniversario.

No tenias porque tomoyo, debe costarles mucho a tu empresa- dice algo preocupada sakura-

Nada de eso Sakurita, no acepto devoluciones- dice suspirando- no abrirás el tuyo?

Eh, lo dejare para después, con esto es suficiente –dice sonriendo la castaña, con una gota al estilo anime en su nuca-

-paso el resto del día, las tres jóvenes se retiraron cuando vieron que empezaba a oscurecer, la joven castaña se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar la cena, lo que no esperaba es que esta vez su esposo haría de espectador, al sentir como la miraba fijamente cada uno de sus pasos-

Eres preciosa, te lo había dicho? –Dice el joven, comiéndose con la mirada a su esposa-

Solo un millón de veces- dice divertida sin dejar de cocinar-

-el chico se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde su esposa se encontraba, la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas de manera sensual, mientras besaba y mordía de vez en cuando su cuello, haciendo que la chica solo suspirara y flaqueara en algunos momentos, pero se reponía para no quemar la cena- y si mejor olvidamos la cena y nos probamos nosotros –dice el ojiesmeralda al oído de su esposa, con una voz ronca y seductora, haciendo que su esposa se estremeciera y ahogara un leve gemido placentero mordiendo sus labios-

S…Syao- se limito a decir la castaña, para después cerrar los ojos aun con la comida en la estufa ( NA: solo los kamis sabrán porque no se quemo la comida), cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la petición de su marido, sonó el timbre-

-El chico molesto se separa de la chica y se dirige a la puerta, abriéndola de una manera agresiva y furica- QUE QUIERE! –Dice de mala gana, dejando notar la molestia en sus palabras-

SORPRESA! –Gritan desde afuera de la puerta, haciendo explotar unas cuantas serpentinas y confetis-

Eh? –dice sorprendido y aturdido el joven ojiesmeralda, bajando su enojo, siendo empujado hacia adentro por tres chicos, los cuales traían una canasta con fruta y globos con helio, los cuales decían frases como 'Felicidades' o "Y pensar que fue por una apuesta, Gracias por 1 año más" o la típica "Feliz aniversario", unas botellas de vino y una rosa roja, también un ramo de flores de cerezo, ellos venían con sombreros algo graciosos-

Cariño que pa…. –la castaña que recién entraba a la habitación no pudo terminar, al ver sorprendida la escena de cómo su esposo era empujado hacia el sofá, y sus amigos le comenzaban a bañar con una de las botellas y reían a carcajadas-

Eh, pero si es Sakurita –dice uno de los chicos, de cabello grisáceo oscuro- Felicidades por su aniversario -dice entregándole el ramo de flores de cerezo -.

G..Gracias –dice la castaña tomando el ramo y suspirando resignada-la cena estará lista en un par de minutos.

Uh , espera –dice el joven de cabellos índigo, entregándole una bolsa negra a la chica- ya que vas para allá, no te importaría echar esto a la lavadora- dice sonriendo galantemente el joven ingles-

-la chica lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada, después miro a su esposo el cual le ofreció una cara de "Tenles paciencia amor ", solo se limito a tomar de mala gana la bolsa y salir de la habitación-.

Y bien como va tu "matrimonio" –dice un joven idéntico a Syao, solo que sus ojos eran ámbar-.

Va muy bien Shaoran, Sakura y yo somos muy felices, aunque hemos sufrido un poco, por el factor económico, ninguno de los dejamos de apoyarnos –dice serio el ojiesmeralda a su hermano, el cual solo se limita a mirarlo de una manera sin importancia y niega con la cabeza-

Como quieras, cuando acabes con esta farsa te creeré –dice frio y seco el ambarino, dejando un pastel que decía "Felicidades aunque sea una estupidez"- .

Supongo que gracias por el gesto –dice su hermano enarcando una ceja al ver al pastel-

Vamos chicos, no hay que pelear, hoy es día de fiesta!- dice el de cabello grisáceo oscuro- hay que celebrar.

Cierto –dice el índigo, destapando otra botella para pegarle un trago-

-pasaron el resto de la tarde, bebiendo, jugando cartas, comiendo y recordando viejos tiempos, sakura solo se la pasaba cocinando para tenerlos entretenidos y lavando la ropa de sus invitados, ella suspiro de mala gana- cada semana es lo mismo –dice para ella misma revolviendo un poco un poco la pasta que estaba cocinando-

Sakura, necesitamos más botanas –dice la voz de su esposo gritándole desde el otro lado de la sala, el cual ya se encontraba ya no en estado alcohólico, si no en estado perdido-

Voy enseguida Syao –dice apagando la estufa para tomar unos platos que tenía en la mesa, con frituras y botanas, los lleva a donde su esposo y amigos, los cuales se encontraban en plena partida de póker, los deja en el suelo donde ellos se encontraban y se disponía a salir de ahí cuando una voz la detuvo-

Espera Sakurita, toma –dice Yamazaki entregándole la rosa, como puede, por la borrachera que lleva encima- esto, es sinónimo de que tu y Syaocito se aguantaron un año completo, sin pelas y sin conflictos, también es una muestra de disculpas por todos los problemas que les causamos, cada año les regalaremos una rosa, así cuando tengan muchos hijos y algunos años les contaran –dice el joven peligrisaseo oscuro-

Gracias Yamazaki –dice dándole un suave abrazo, a lo que ambos chicos de cabellos chocolates miran al peligrisaseo oscuro con furia-

-pasaron un par de horas y los chicos pasaron a retirarse, dejando un tremendo desastre en la sala del pequeño departamento, sakura suspira levantando a su esposo el cual se caía de lo ahogado de borracho que estaba-

Tu eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida preciosa –dice delirando el pobre chico caminando torpemente apoyado de su esposa, hacia la habitación-

Si Syao lo sé –dice un poco cansada la joven esmeralda, no prestándole mucha atención a las palabras de su marido-

Yo no imagine esto para nuestro aniversario –dice el joven ,una vez que se sienta al borde de la cama como puede ya en la habitación- quería, hacerte el amor hasta la mañana -dice tomando de la cintura a la chica forzándola a que se siente junto a él-

Syao, debo ir a recoger la sala –dice la chica tratando de deshacerse del agarre de su esposo-

No, no, no, tú vas a ser mía ya –dice el joven insistente, después de un rato de forcejeos-

Syao otro día si amor, estoy muerta y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar –dice desesperada, explicándole a su esposo-

Quiero un hijo sakura –dice tratando de ponerse serio el chico, mirando a su esposa unos instantes para después caer rendido en la cama, roncando-

-la chica lo miraba sorprendida y en arqueando una ceja incrédula, por la confusión de la propuesta de su esposo y lo mareada que se encontraba por el olor a alcohol y las especias de la comida decidió recostarse a dormir, ya mañana se encargaría de lo demás, en este momento tenía que descansar por el amor a todos los kamis-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>XD helows, bueno esta es la 2 parte, súper híper mega tardísimo, eh tenido problemas un tanto personales como de inspiración XDD pero espero ya subir más seguido la actualización de este fic, gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su review, lo aprecio mucho, sobre sus preguntas, conforme avance el fic todas las dudas serán disueltas, por no decir XD que desaparecerán, bueno sin más que agregar me retiro, espero disfruten de este fic, dejen su review o su comentario, como en todos mis demás fics, se valen tomatazos y mentadas de madre jajaja, bueno ahora si me retiro<p>

Matta nee

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE, NI ME PERTENECERA, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO…


End file.
